Bloc
Bloc is a large map in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Overview Bloc has great sniping positions (due to the large distances between both apartment buildings). To assault any building, attack from the side entrances, or make way along the sides to avoid being sniped, and then run along the building the player is trying to assault to use the stairs in the center. (Most snipers will not watch the area right in front of their building.) The back pool area and far garden provide excellent cover if lucky for a headquarters to spawn there. Use Night Vision when entering the left building, dark places are camper havens where they lie in wait for anyone careless enough to rush in for a simple backstab. Most effective classes are sniper or stealth classes (so the player should watch out for any claymores before entering a room). Digital camouflage works best (if the player wishes to hide in the dark areas), although Blue Tiger Camouflage can be used as well, but not as effective. This map tends to be one of the least liked in the game mainly due to how hard it is to move around it without being prey to snipers. Thus camping becomes a big problem here, and many players vote to skip this map time and time again. Tips *If the player wants to get the Flawless challenge done, use a stealth class and hide in the pool building, which is usually vacant. *Avoid being caught in the middle, because the player can be vulnerable for even the most mediocre sniper. *Claymores are very effective here because of its dark and grassy areas. Stealth classes are also effective as enemy players mainly rely on UAV due to the largeness of the map. *Getting multiple kills off an airstrike is tricky here, as the tall buildings shield the enemy players. Though the player can also call in an airstrike on the courtyard or any other areas to blind snipers if forced to move in an area in a sniper's cone of vision, assuming the player does not walk directly into the airstrike fire. *Although sniping is the way to go on this map, be careful with enemies wielding other weapons en route to a good sniping place. *Be wary of every possible and hidden sniping position, as it is easy to become sniper prey here. *Using the Overkill perk can be very effective, try to have a silenced SMG and a powerful sniper rifle (to make up for lack of stopping power) like the R700, Dragunov or the Barrett .50cal. The player can use the SMG to clear out a building to snipe from with no worries about enemies. *Most of the fighting happens between the two apartment buildings. *Due to the large amount of snipers on this map, it is advisable to use smoke grenades if wishing to cross the courtyard between the two apartment buildings unseen. *Try to find a well-covered place if sniping on the balcony, as the player will be left vulnerable to the enemy in the opposing apartment. *Stealth class is extremely useful on this map. There will be many players, a lot of gunfire and remaining hidden will help a lot, especially on Hardcore. Also using building, and small alleyways, and avoiding opened zones will slighly reduce chances of getting killed. Trivia *The giant statue is holding a gold PPSh-41, which is a usable weapon in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2,Call of Duty: World at War, and Call of Duty:Black Ops *Despite being in Prypiat, there are no radioactive spots on this map, unlike All Ghillied Up. *The player can see a Ferris wheel, but it is inaccessible. In One Shot, One Kill, the Ferris wheel is placed in a parking lot but in this map the parking lot is nowhere to be found. *Near the pool, being overlooked by the stairs to the more destroyed apartment there is a large rock with a knife embedded in it, an obvious nod to T.H. White's novel The Sword In The Stone. *On Domination, Flag B is placed at the end of the statue's PPSh-41, where it appears to be coming out of the barrel. It is captured by standing under the statue. *Behind a refrigerator is a message that reads "Alexander Roycewicz 2007". *The player can occasionally hear dogs barking, people speaking, people aggressively knocking on wood, and possibly more in this map. All of this is likely coming from inside the buildings, in the parts that the player cannot access. *On the more destroyed building, there is a teddy bear lying on the ground next to a baby crib. This is absent from the Wii port of the game. *It is possible to spawn on burning metal barrel in the more destroyed building, otherwise it is inaccessible. Glitches *It is possible on Old School mode to get to the top of the closed stairs. Sprint and jump at the gate, then crouch in mid-air and the player will get over. Afterwards, run up to the top of the map and when up far enough, the floor becomes invisible and the stairs are more like boards. Category:Call of Duty 4 Multiplayer Levels Category:Maps